Quel bac ennuyeux !
by Saritaa-chan
Summary: Imaginez un Sherlock de dix-huit ans, tout jeune, tout beau, orgueilleux comme on l'aime... et qui passe son bac !
1. Jour 1 : La philo

Voilà une fiction que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui après en avoir eut l'idée... pendant mon bac de philo... Oui je sais c'est pas bien mais j'y peux rien si mon imagination s'emballe !

J'ai eut du mal à trouver une fin pour cette histoire alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer que je puisse progresser. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^"

Les personnages de Sherlock et John sont à sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Les surveillants et bah ils sont inspirés des miens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sujet 1 : Peut-on agir moralement sans s'intéresser à la politique ?

_La politique est inintéressante, sujet inintéressant._

Sujet 2 : Le travail permet-il de prendre conscience de soi ?

_Ennuyeux ! Pour prendre conscience de quelque chose il suffit d'observer, rien de plus simple._

Sujet 3 : Commentaire de texte.

Le texte était un extrait de _La pensée et le mouvant _de Bergson qui s'interrogeait sur la vérité.

_Tu veux savoir la vérité ? La vérité c'est que le surveillant fait un diabète de type deux et qu'il est en dépression, certainement parce qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur ses élèves. La surveillante a des chats, je dirais deux, peut-être trois. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit ces dernières nuits, comme le montre ses cernes. Peut-être des insomnies mais j'opterai plutôt pour des problèmes personnel vu qu'elle n'arrête pas de regarder son portable pour voir si elle a manqué un appel. Je peux aussi te raconter la vie des dix-sept autres personnes présentes mais je doute que ça t'intéresse. Une autre vérité : tes écrits sont ennuyeux, tu es ennuyeux et tout ceci est..._

-Ennuyeux ! »

Sherlock se leva après avoir prononcé ce mot et va récupérer son sac, qu'il avait déposé i peine dix minutes devant le tableau.

-Que... Qu'est ce que vous faites jeune homme ? finit par réagir la surveillante qui a deux, peut-être trois chats.

-Je m'en vais. »

Le brun avait déjà regagné sa table et rangea ses affaires, sous les regards sidérés des autres élèves.

-Mais vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Essayez de m'en empêcher, sourit Sherlock en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-Nous devrons faire un rapport ! » dit le surveillant dépressif d'une voix lasse.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils. Comme si ça allait le toucher. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la salle d'examen quand la surveillante le rappela :

-Reprenez au moins votre convocation. »

Sherlock se retourna et haussa une épaule. Pourquoi pas, il pourra toujours aller passer la physique chimie le lendemain. Sans un mot il s'avança vers le bureau où était assise la femme, prit la convocation qu'elle lui tendait et s'en alla.

* * *

John n'était absolument pas inspiré par les sujets. Il essayait de concentrer toute son attention sur le sujet qu'il avait choisit et écrivait les idées qui lui passaient par la tête quand une voix s'éleva :

-Ah John ! Te voilà enfin ! »

_Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

L'interpellé leva la tête vers Sherlock, qui se faufilait entre les rangés de tables jusqu'à lui.

_Il ne peut pas déjà avoir rédigé une dissertation !_

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, jeune homme, s'indigna un professeur.

-Je récupère juste John et je m'en vais. Viens John.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de passer le bac ?

-Je m'ennuyais. Allons nous en.

-Non ! Sherlock, ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi mais moi je dois passer le bac ! Je ne peux pas partir au bout de... vingt minutes et rendre copie blanche ! »

Le brun observa son ami un instant avant de demander :

-C'est si important ?

-Oui !

-Très bien, alors je te laisse terminer. Mais fait vite. »

Et sur cette phrase, il sortit de la salle et s'assit devant la porte ouverte.

John soupira et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur le sujet de dissertation. Mais les murmures entre les élèves le déconcentrèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'écouter et il lui semblait capter le mot « couple »

_Les gens ne peuvent pas jaser plus que ce qu'il font déjà... Si ?_

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sherlock reçut un texto :

Sherlock, tu passe la philo demain matin

-MH

Mon chère frère, n'y pense même pas

-SH


	2. Jour 2 : La physique

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ça serait un O.S. mais certaines (deux c'est vrai ça fait pas beaucoup mais bon) voulais les aventures de Sherlock lors de son bac de physique et puis pendant l'épreuve (oui je sais je suis très productive quand je passe des épreuves de bac) alors voilà !

Il est plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant.

Je remercie eith et Fanny pour leurs reviews et Yukiko78 j'ai utilisé ton idée ;)

* * *

Sherlock s'assit sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

_Pourquoi je suis venu déjà ?_

Il remplit l'entête de sa copie comme un automate.

_Ah oui ! Parce que maman m'a supplié ! J'ai même dû refaire la philo ! Quelle perte de temps !_

-Sherlock ! Sherlock ! »

Sortit de ses pensées, l'interpellé releva la tête vers Molly Hooper, une des rares personnes du lycée à lui parler.

-Tu peux me rappeler les lois de Keppler, s'il te plaît ?

-Keppler ? répéta le génie dont le nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Oui, tu sais, sur les trajectoires des planètes.

-Quel intérêt de savoir un truc pareil ? »

Un peu hébété, Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la CPE arriva avec les sujets.

Une fois qu'il eut les feuilles devant lui, Sherlock les survola un instant. Il y en avait un sur les satellites GPS.

_Ennuyeux._

Les deux autres exercices étaient sur la chimie, un sur une enzyme et l'autre sur les espèces sucrantes.

_Mieux, beaucoup mieux !_

Mais l'adolescent déchanta très vite en regardant les questions.

_Ils ont écrit ce sujet pour les attardés ?_

Il serait bien partit mais il lui semblait quand même un peu plus intéressant de répondre à leurs questions, aussi idiotes soient-elles, que d'attendre pendant une éternité John dans un couloir. Il était sortit au bout de deux heures quarante-sept minutes et trente-quatre secondes la veille !

Sherlock se pencha donc sur la première question :

Ecrivez l'équation de la réaction.

_Prendre le nom des molécules qu'on nous donne en les mettant sous leurs formes brutes et les grouper par réactif et produit, je faisais ça quand j'avais sept ans !_

Il répondit quand même à la question avant de s'atteler à la suivante :

Pourquoi peut-on dire que l'uréase est un catalyseur ?

Exaspéré par l'inintérêt de la question, Sherlock rédigea :

**Tout simplement parce qu'elle réduit le temps de réaction sans agir dans la réaction à proprement parlé. Ce n'est pas compliqué, si ? Ça serait plus intéressant de savoir pourquoi elle accélère cette réaction. En réalité c'est parce que cette enzyme...**

* * *

Sherlock pesta entre ses dents quand il arriva à la fin de sa feuille alors qu'il était un plein milieu d'une explication sur l'usage que font les haricots sabre de l'uréase, petite digression après avoir répondu à la question de base sur pourquoi l'enzyme supportait mal la chaleur.

-Une autre feuille » dit- t-il sans demander la parole.

La professeur acquiesça en prenant une nouvelle feuille les yeux ronds tandis que les autres élèves étaient ahuris : qui donc remplissait trois copies entières après une heure trente d'examen.

-Oh et non donnez m'en tout un paquet. Devoir vous demander à chaque fois me déconcentre. »

N'osant protester, la surveillante lui déposa une dizaine de feuille.

* * *

John sortit de la salle, une demi-heure avant la fin de l'épreuve, plutôt fier de lui. Il fouilla un peu dans son sac et en sortit son portable. En voyant le nombre impressionnant de messages qu'il avait reçu il leva les yeux au ciel. Sans aucun doute Sherlock qui s'impatientait. Il lui avait envoyé des messages pendant tout le temps qu'il était resté pendant l'épreuve de philosophie la veille, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son ami avait coupé son portable.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que l'expéditeur de ces messages était en réalité Mycroft.

Vingt minutes que l'épreuve à débuté et je n'ai pas reçu d'appel m'annonçant que mon frère a fait des siennes, c'est étrange

-MH

Une heure et mon frère ne semble pas avoir finit, est-ce normal ?

-MH

Toujours pas de nouvelle, je m'inquiète

-MH

Est-il vraiment aller à son épreuve ?

-MH

Je constate que je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelle de votre part, merci de me recontacter

-MH

John fronça les sourcils. Mycroft l'avait prit pour la nounou de son frère ou quoi ? Et comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire d'être à disposition des Holmes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il tapa rapidement :

Désolé, je passais mon bac. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de vous donner des nouvelles

-JW

Une fois cela fait, le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea là où il c'était donné rendez-vous avec Sherlock, certain de l'y trouver malgré l'inquiétude de son frère. Il était d'ailleurs assez satisfait que son ami est comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le déranger au milieu d'une épreuve.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Sherlock n'était pas là. Il lui envoya un message et reçu rapidement une réponse :

Très drôle, vous savez pertinemment que j'ai pas de nouvelle venant de sa part

-MH

John ne répondit pas à ce texto.

_Il ne t'a certainement pas attendu, ce ne serai pas la première fois._

Pourtant il ne partit pas.

Cinq minutes passèrent.

_Il est peut-être dans le bureau de la directrice parce qu'il aura encore manqué de respect à un professeur, ça ne me surprendrai même pas._

Un quart d'heure.

_Il est peut-être aller voir son dealer. Si c'est ça je le trucide !_

Vingt minutes.

_Il a peut-être fait le malin avec un groupe de racailles qui l'auront tabassé._

L'heure de la fin de l'épreuve arriva et John s'imagina Sherlock mort.

Il voulut appeler Mycroft mais lui vit Greg qui marchait vers lui et décida d'attendre qu'il ai passé son chemin.

-Salut John ! Ça c'est bien passé.

-Oui et toi, s'empressa de répondre l'interpellé pour que son ami s'en aille rapidement.

-Bof. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'attends Sherlock, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

-Sherlock ? Je suis passé devant sa salle et il y était encore. Les surveillantes essayaient de lui faire rendre les copies mais il avait pas l'air de les entendre.

-Vraiment ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Ok, je vais les aider. Merci Greg ! »

* * *

En arrivant à la salle de Sherlock, John constata que Greg ne lui avait pas menti. Son ami était encore à sa table avec les deux professeures qui lui parlaient :

-Monsieur Holmes, l'épreuve est fini depuis cinq minutes. Il faut rendre la copie maintenant ! »

La demande sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Inutile, leur dit John et s'avançant dans la pièce sous le regard démuni des deux femmes. S'il est dans son palais mentale il ne vous entend pas. Laissez moi faire. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se mit devant le bureau du brun et arracha brusquement la feuille sur laquelle il était en train d'écrire. Cela eut comme effet immédiat de faire relever la tête de Sherlock qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de demander à son ami :

-John, peux tu me rendre ma feuille ? Je n'ai pas fini. »

Curieux, John jeta un coup d'œil sur la copie qu'il tenait et ce qu'il y vit lui donna le vertige. Il y avait plusieurs formules développées de molécules, des calculs et des informations que tout élève de terminale normal ne doit pas connaître. Cette feuille ressemblait plus à un thèse de doctorant qu'à une copie de bac. Et, au vu des huit autres feuilles étalées sur la table, c'était le cas de toutes ses copies.

-Le bac est fini, tu dois rendre tes feuilles, grogna John en rassemblant les feuilles de Sherlock.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini.

-T'en fait pas, à part si tu tombe sur un correcteur salaud, tu auras vingt. »

Sherlock lui dédia un regard où l'on pouvait clairement lire « je m'en fiche de ça ».

Grognant toujours, John remit les feuilles à la surveillante et intima à son ami de ranger ses affaires. Ce qu'il fit après un haussement d'épaule. Il suivit ensuite le blond dans le couloir.

-Tu est énervé, finit par dire Sherlock. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

_Il m'arrive que je me suis inquiété pour toi, crétin !_

-Ton aisance et ton détachement pour cet examen m'énerve !

-C'est puéril John. »

_Mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te l'avoue._


	3. Jour 3 : L'anglais

Voilà la troisième épreuve du bac. Je m'excuse platement pour celui là, il est beaucoup moins bien que les autres (je dirais même nul), j'étais moins inspiré.

En espérant que vous me pardonerrez T.T

* * *

Sherlock regarda le sujet qu'on venait de déposer devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert qu'il s'ennuyait déjà.

Il observa ses voisins mais il avait déjà tout déduit sur eux. Avec un soupire, il prit les feuilles et lut les deux textes.

Il soupira plusieurs fois le long du premier : un garçon qui voulait devenir premier ministre et faisait des pieds et des mains pour intégrer Oxford.

_Totalement inintéressant._

Le deuxième en revanche l'intrigua plus : un homme qui se rendait compte qu'il avait abandonné ses rêves de jeunesse et en semblait bouleversé.

_Pourquoi cela le chamboule-t-il autant ? Il faudrait que je demande à John._

Il s'intéressa ensuite aux questions et roula des yeux devant leurs simplicités, comme d'habitude. Il commença à répondre mais il se renfrogna en lisant la quatrième question.

Which adjective best describes Simon ?

_Comment veulent-ils que je le sache alors que je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux ? Je ne peux rien observer, rien déduire. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la littérature. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore ici._

_S'il te plaît Sherlock, aujourd'hui ne t'enferme pas dans ton palais mental ! Je ne veux pas retourner te chercher à la fin de l'épreuve. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour venir me chercher au bout de vingt minutes non plus ! Reste dans ta salle disons... deux heures, ok ? Et attend moi là où on c'est donné rendez-vous._

Sherlock se renfrogna encore plus en se rappelant les paroles de John. Il regarda sa montre : seulement vingt minutes de passé !

Il retourna alors à sa compréhension de texte et répondit à toute les questions. Malgré le fait qu'il prit tout son temps, il lui restait une heure treize à passer dans la salle une fois qu'il eut finit.

Il se concentra alors sur les expressions. La première à écrire était, au choix, une lettre ou un speech politique.

_Pourquoi donc écrit-il une lettre ? Ça existait le téléphone en 84. Et comment veulent-ils que j'écrive cent cinquante mots alors que la seule chose à y dire est « je suis admis à Oxford » ?_

Il décida de prendre le speech en voulant s'inspirer de ceux de Mycroft. Il fit un rapide tour dans son palais mental, malgré l'interdit de John, pour en retrouver un mais apparemment il les avait tous supprimés.

Il s'intéressa donc de nouveau à la lettre.

_Qu'est ce qu'une personne normale pourrait écrire à sa mère ? Réfléchit Sherlock !_

Au bout de quarante-deux minutes passé sur cette rédaction, trente minutes pour trouver les idées qu'aurait pu avoir une personne normale et douze pour les rédiger, Sherlock soupira de nouveau. Apparemment, quelqu'un quelque part voulait qu'il fasse toutes les parties de cette épreuve.

Il lut le sujet pour la deuxième rédaction :

Is it possible to reconcile your dreams with a professional life ?

_Ennuyeux._

* * *

John sortit de son bâtiment pratiquement en courant. Il pensait finir en deux heures et ne pas faire trop attendre Sherlock mais il y avait passé une demi-heure de plus et il savait que c'était déjà de trop pour son ami.

Lorsque le blond vit le génie qui l'attendait, il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop désagréable.

En réalité, Sherlock n'était pas là depuis longtemps, étant sortit de la salle après les deux heures qu'il c'était fixé. Mais ça John ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il sut, par contre, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça va ?

-Ton satané bac m'a piégé !

-Pardon ?

-Il m'a piégé ! J'ai fait l'épreuve comme il faut ! »

John sentit un rire remonter dans sa gorge. Il le retint et demanda à la place :

-Comment ça ?

-La rédaction sur les rêves et le travail, je l'ai rédigée correctement. »

Devant la moue d'enfant qu'affichait Sherlock, John ne put cette fois contenir son fou rire. Fou rire qui s'accentua quand le regard du brun devient courroucé.

-Pardon, dit-il entre deux rires. C'est juste que... tu as peur que tes rêves soient en danger peut-être ? »

Et il repartit dans son fou rire.

-Ta gueule John, lâcha Sherlock et faisant mine de partir.

-Pardon, pardon ! »

John attrapa la manche de son ami qui attendit que le blond se calme. Une fois que se fut fait, John lâcha le génie et reprit :

-Désolé. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as dit. »

Sherlock se mit à marcher, John à ses côtés.

-Que si on voulait vraiment concilier nos rêves et notre travail, alors il faut s'inventer son propre job. »


	4. Jour 4, partie 1 : Les maths

Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorable, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

J'en profite pour remercier aussi les revieweuses anonymes et leur répondre:

**Dbo** : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise. En même temps tu avoueras que plus ennuyeux que ça comme sujet... x)

**Delena4ever** : Merci pour ta review. Vous avez l'air d'avoir eut un sujet compliqué en français !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est un peu différent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'épreuve suivante d'ici une ou deux heures !

* * *

-Je veux pas y aller. Je vais encore m'ennuyer. En plus c'est totalement inutile.

-La ferme Sherlock ! perdit patience John. J'essaye de réviser.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, tu connais déjà tout ça.

-Je suppose que c'est pour calmer mon stress.

-Tu stresses ? C'est idiot. Il y a aucune raison que tu rates, tu connais tout ça.

-Je stresse peut-être parce que je suis en train de jouer mon avenir.

-Inutile. »

Et le génie reparti dans ses lamentations tandis que John essayait d'en faire abstraction pour se plonger dans ses fiches de révisions. Ils marchaient tout les deux dans la rue pour aller au lycée.

-Tu vas te prendre la grille du lycée » dit Sherlock, s'interrompant dans ses plaintes.

John n'assimila pas tout de suite les paroles de son ami. Il releva la tête en continuant de marcher et n'évita la grille que grâce à Sherlock qui le tira sur le côté.

-Merci.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de réviser, sinon tu risques d'être dans l'incapacité d'aller passer ton cher bac. »

John hocha la tête et mit de côté ses révisions de dernières minutes. Le brun reprit ses plaintes qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment du blond, celui-ci lança :

-Ne fait pas de sienne aujourd'hui aussi, tu veux ? On se retrouve devant la cantine ?

-Très bien » approuva Sherlock.

John ne rentra pas tout de suite dans son bâtiment et regarda son ami s'éloigner en continuant ses plaintes, comme s'il était toujours à ses côtés. Le blond hésita entre l'amusement et le désespoir et il monta à sa salle.

Dans les couloirs, le stress était palpable. Tous les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs fiches et leurs anabacs, posant des questions à leurs amis pour être sur de ne pas se tromper de formule. L'épreuve de mathématiques était sans conteste la plus redouté des terminales S, celle où tu savais pertinemment que tu vas te louper mais où tu essayes de grappiller le plus de point quand même.

Le stress de John, que Sherlock avait réussit à endormir avec ses plaintes, s'intensifia dans cette atmosphère.

* * *

Après avoir parcourut le sujet, John lâcha un discret soupire de soulagement. Les exercices n'étaient pas si compliqués que ce qu'il avait redouté.

Il répondit aux premières questions de l'exercice un sans problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux probabilités conditionnelles.

Justifié que X suit une loi binomiale.

_Merde, comment on fait ça déjà ? Réfléchi John, tu le sais ! Tu l'as vu quand tu es allé réviser chez Sherlock. Même que c'est à ce moment que cet imbécile à joué du violon._

Rien qu'en y repensant, le bruit du violon vint dans la tête de John. Il s'agissait des _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi, l'été. Après le son, l'adolescent revit son ami jouer le morceau, son aisance, son élégance.

Le stress le quitta.

_Il y a aucune raison que tu rates, tu connais tout ça._

Et il avait la réponse.

* * *

John sortit de l'épreuve dix minutes avant la fin, plutôt satisfait. Ça serait peut-être sa meilleur note de maths en deux ans.

Il ralluma son téléphone et ne fut pas surprit de constater que Sherlock l'assaillait de textos depuis trois heures.

John j'ai fini où es tu ?

-SH

Je m'ennuie pourrais tu me rejoindre ?

-SH

Sérieusement pourquoi passes tu autant de temps sur un sujet aussi simple ?

-SH

J'ai besoin de mon bloggeur

-SH

J'ai vu Anderson et vu sa tête il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussit les maths

-SH

Pour l'amour du ciel veux tu te dépêcher ?

-SH

Ou au moins me répondre

-SH

A moins que tu stresses au point de trembler et de ne plus pouvoir écrire

-SH

Ce qui serait assez ridicule

-SH

Le rire clair de John emplit la cage d'escalier.


	5. Jour 4, partie 2 : L'espagnol

Voilà, deuxième épreuve de la journée, très courte mais on retourne avec Sherlock ^^

Nouvelle réponse aux anonymes:

**eith** : Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je ne l'aime pas, peut-être parce qu'il ressemble trop au premier chapitre et que ça m'énerve de ne pas réussir à me renouveler. Pour le sport je ne le ferai pas parce que comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas vraiment une épreuve mais des évaluation de fin de cycle, comme les autres années, mais rien ne t'empêche d'exploiter toi même l'idée d'un Sherlock en jogging, ça doit vraiment être marrant ;)

**Dbo** : Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu croyais u_u Nous la calculette a été plus utilisé pour la physique x) réviquoi ?

Bonne lecture, à demain pour la dernière épreuve ;)

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle était plutôt détendu. Après les maths, tout le monde était soulagé et prenait l'épreuve de LV2 moins au sérieux.

Et Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi !

Même John semblait avoir casé cette épreuve dans « chose facile qui ne nécessite pas de travailler ». Pourtant il était beaucoup plus nul en espagnol qu'en maths.

Quand il lui en avait fait la remarque, John c'était contenté de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel et ne lui avait pas expliqué ce soudain détachement.

La CPE arriva avec les sujets, installant le silence dans la salle. Elle rappela l'inoubliable règle des portables et ajouta :

-Vous ferez attention parce que c'est la même copie pour les trois filières, ne faites pas les questions qui ne vous sont pas destinées. »

Sherlock leva les yeux aux ciels.

_Ils ne pouvaient pas faire simple pour une fois ? Ou bien est-ce au dessus de leur niveau d'intelligence ?_

Il lut les textes et les trouva pas trop inintéressant ils traitaient des problèmes écologiques en Amérique du sud. Les questions par contre lui firent lever les yeux au ciel.

_Ennuyeux ! J'aurais finit d'ici une demi-heure si je les traite. Non, je vais faire quelque chose de plus constructif : instruire ces imbéciles de correcteurs !_

Il prit son stylo et rédigea, dans un espagnol parfait, un exposé sur tout ce que les textes ne disaient pas sur l'Amazonie et le Chimborazo, ainsi que les autres problèmes écologiques aux quels cette région faisait face et les différents combats qu'ils entraînaient. Le tout dans les plus minimes détails.

Quand les deux heures furent écoulées, Sherlock était loin d'avoir finit son petit exposé mais il se dit que ce serait suffisant pour rehausser l'intelligence de celui qui le corrigera.

Il rendit sa copie sans faire de scandale, aux grands soulagements des surveillants qui avaient entendu parler du comportement du génie, et sortit.

Il regarda son portable et constata que John lui avait envoyé six messages :

Sherlock tu n'es pas au rendez vous

tu n'es pas encore sortit ou tu es déjà partit ?

-JW

Si tu es parti ça serait gentil de me le dire, histoire que je n'attende pas pour rien

-JW

Sherlock ?

-JW

Pour l'amour du ciel je sais que tu as fini l'épreuve depuis des lustres répond !

-JW

Tu n'es vraiment pas sorti ?

-JW

Tu passes les deux heures dessus malgré la facilité du sujet ?

-JW

John, merci d'arrêter de me harceler pendant que je suis à une épreuve de bac

-SH

En recevant ce message, John s'emporta.


	6. Jour 5 : La SVT

Voilà la dernière épreuve du bac ! Désolé de le poster si tard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^ Merci à toutes pour vos adorables commentaire ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Est-ce que ça vous intéresserez de voir les réactions des correcteurs de Sherlock et/ou la journée des résultats ?

**Pour Dbo** : on est obligé de digresser pour faire les 12 lignes, t'inquiète ;)

* * *

Sherlock continuait de bouder malgré le fait que John n'était plus avec lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond insistait à chaque fois pour arriver une demi-heure en avance. Une fois que l'entête était remplit il restait au moins vingts minutes avant le début de l'épreuve où il ne faisait rien.

Enfin rien à part écouter les imbécillités que sortaient ses « camarades » et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il avait plutôt été incroyablement patient jusque là, il n'avait rien dit, fait aucune remarque sur leurs stupidités, il avait même réussit à se concentrer au milieu de toutes leurs pensées ennuyantes.

-La constitution de la croûte continentale, c'est bien... »

Mais là c'était trop.

-Vous êtes idiots pour même ignorer sur quoi vous marchez. La constitution de la croûte continentale est le granite et le gneiss et celle de la croûte océanique de basalte et gabbro. Et elles reposent toutes deux sur la lithosphère qui est constituée de péridotite. De plus... »

Sherlock parla ainsi de la géologie pendant vingt minutes, sous les oreilles attentives des autres élèves qui essayaient de se souvenir d'un maximum d'informations débitées de manière continu et rapide.

Il ne se tut que lorsque la CPE arriva et tout le monde commença l'épreuve.

Et furent bien content que Sherlock leur ai expliqué la géologie quand ils virent que c'était le sujet de la restitution organisée de connaissance.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Qu'est ce que c'est ennuyant de répéter les choses !_

Il rédigea quand même tout ce qu'il savait sur la géologie à l'aide de schémas, ce qui lui prit deux copies double et deux heures quarante-cinq.

Il regarda ensuite le QCM et fut atterré par les choix :

Les drosophiles « sauvages » sont plus dangereuses que les drosophiles mutées.

_Quelle imbécillité !_

Le brun annota à côté de la réponse : « n'importe quoi » et mit plusieurs autres annotations à côtés des autres propositions pour souligner leurs idioties ou pour expliquer pourquoi cette proposition était la bonne.

Ce travaille lui prit une vingtaine de minutes et lui laissa juste le temps, à son avis, de s'intéresser au troisième exercice.

Sherlock s'arrêta sur l'introduction de l'exercice.

Cet exercice parlait d'une limace verte, _Elysia chlorotica_, et au fait qu'elle puisse survivre plusieurs mois sans manger.

_Chlorotica... chlorophylle ? Ce mollusque à de la chlorophylle ce qui lui donne cette couleur verte et lui permet de faire la photosynthèse, donc d'obtenir de la matière organique sans se nourrir. Brillant !_

Ces déductions furent confirmées par les documents qui suivirent.

Le document trois expliquait que les limaces étaient marron à la naissance.

_Elles prennent les chloroplastes dans les algues dont elles se nourrissent. Géniale ! Je me demande comment elles font._

Mais il n'eut pas la réponse dans le document suivant, à sa grande peine.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, ce qui lui semblait plus que suffisant pour rédiger son analyse de document.

**L'Elysia chlorotica peut se passer de nourriture pendant plusieurs mois car elle peut synthétiser sa matière organique grâce à la photosynthèse qu'elle peut effectuer car elle a intégré à son organisme les chloroplastes des algues dont elle se nourrit.**

L'heure arriva à sa fin et Sherlock rendit sa feuille.

* * *

John lisait tranquillement sur un banc quand son ami le rejoignit. Le blond releva la tête et demanda :

-C'est bon ? Tu as étalé ton savoir, tu es content ?

-Je suppose. Il est juste dommage que la mémoire des gens normaux fait qu'ils ne retiendront qu'une infime partie de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire dans les copies. »

John rit et se leva. Les deux adolescents se mirent à marcher côte à côte.

-Tu as l'air heureux, remarqua Sherlock.

-Le bac est finit, bien sûr que je le suis. Tu n'es pas content que cette semaine se soit écoulé toi ?

-Si. C'était absolument inutile et ennuyant, une vraie perte de temps. Le seul moment qui a vraiment été un peu instructif c'était l'Elysia chlorotica.

-La limace ?

-Oui, John. »

Un cour silence s'en suivit avant que le blond ne prenne la parole :

-Tu vas jouer du violon pour la fête de la musique de ton quartier ?

-Comme tout les ans, soupira le brun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère s'entête à ce que j'y joue. Tout le monde sait que je joue du violon, ce n'est pas intéressant. »

John émit un bruit de gorge pour acquiescer avant que Sherlock ne continue :

-Tu viendras me voir cette année aussi ?

-C'est que... ce soir j'ai un rencard...

-Je sais. »

John ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il l'avait déduit. De toute façon il était prêt à parier que cette soirée aussi il la finira avec son meilleur ami.


	7. Dur dur d'être correcteur : La philo

Voilà la réaction des correcteurs, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Et excusez moi pour les noms des professeurs, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée ! Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment se passe une correction de bac donc je l'ai fait un petit peu comme je le sentais, je ne sais pas si c'est très réaliste ^^"

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont adorables et me motive vraiment beaucoup ^^ je répond ici à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet :

**eith** : Merci pour ta review. Je ne suis pas sûre ce chapitre soit "super cool de la mort qui tue" mais j'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira ^^

**Delena4ever** : C'est la merde les multiplications à virgule, on sait jamais où la mettre dans le résultat ! Enfin j'espère que tu as réussit ton bac dans l'ensemble ;)

**KhanorSherlock** : Merci pour ta review et le compliment. Ce que Sherlock a fait est totalement hors sujet mais bien au dessus du niveau d'un terminale lambda, c'est pour cela que la réaction des correcteurs peut être amusante ^^

**Artemis** : Merci pour ta review. Oh et si tu le souhaite je te le laisse pour ton bac... seulement pour ton bac ;)

**M** : Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fiction t'es autant plu ^^ Il est pas malade le frère de ton amie ? Quand les questions sont super simple easy fastoche comme là tu remercies les dieux et tu embrasses celui qui les a fait, tu refuses pas de répondre à la question XD

**Ellie** : Merci pour ta review. T'as façon de voir Sherlock passer le bac se tient aussi, c'est vrai. Il faudrait qu'il le passe vraiment pour savoir ce qu'il en ai. Quand au manque de réalisme, je le reconnais et l'assume pleinement. C'est une fiction que j'ai écrit sans prétention et dans le but de me faire plaisir à moi même d'abord puis à celles qui me demandaient la suite. De plus, ces quelques entorses sont pour l'humour : le sujet de physique serait moins drôle si Sherlock était sorti à la minute même où l'épreuve c'est achevé.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

M. Philosophie fronça les sourcils en lisant la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

_Cette copie me dit quelque chose._

Il regarda le tas de copies qu'il avait déjà corrigé et se mit à les survoler une à une jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

Il compara les deux et, comme il le pensait, elles étaient pratiquement identiques. Le même plan, les mêmes idées. La seule différence notable était que les idées de la première copie étaient plus développées. C'était la première fois de sa carrière qu'il voyait des copies semblables à ce point.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a fraude là, dit monsieur Philosophie et sa collègue, Mlle Dissert.

-Fait voir. »

Mlle Dissert posa ses yeux déjà fatigués par ses propres copies sur celles de son collègue et, au bout de quelques lignes, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as raison c'est étrange. Tu as quel établissement ?

-Lycée Arthur Conan Doyle.

-Contact le proviseur. »

Et sur cette aide, ô combien estimable, Mlle Dissert repartit dans ses copies.

Jetant un coup d'œil à celles qui lui restait à corriger, M. Philosophie soupira mais prit son téléphone pour contacter le directeur de l'établissement.

-Administration du lycée Arthur Conan Doyle, bonjour. »

Pourtant, si on se fiait à la voix, ce jour avait l'air tout sauf bon.

-Bonjour madame, excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis le correcteur de l'épreuve de philo pour votre lycée et j'ai remarqué deux copies très semblables. Je me permet donc... »

Un soupire le coupa.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Nous avons fait passer un de nos élèves le lendemain sur cette épreuve.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse madame ?!

-Pas la peine de crier. Cette instruction venait du ministère, nous n'avons pas eut le choix.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire farfelu ? Le ministère a mis des sessions de rattrapage en place justement pour les élèves qui n'ont pas pu faire l'épreuve initiale ! Ce que vous avez fait est totalement inconscient ! Je vais rédiger un rapport de fraude sur cet élève vous montrant comme hautement responsable !

-Faite un rapport si vous voulez monsieur, dit la secrétaire avec une voix lasse. Bonne journée. »

Elle raccrocha avant que M. Philosophie ne put répondre.

Le professeur rentra chez lui, toutes ses copies dans sa sacoche. Il avait décidé d'écrire son rapport une fois dans son appartement, mais d'abord, il souhaitait se relaxer avec sa femme. Femme qui était au téléphone :

-Tient, le voilà qui rentre ! Je vous le passe. Bonne soirée à vous aussi monsieur. Chérie c'est pour toi.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le travaille apparemment. »

M. Philosophie haussa les sourcils.

_Qui donc cela peut-il bien être ?_

Il prit le téléphone des mains de sa femme.

-Allo ?

-Monsieur Philosophie ? Bonsoir, je me présente : M. Holmes. Je vous appelle parce que le gouvernement a été informé que vous souhaitiez rédiger un rapport de fraude.

-Je... Euh... Oui. Oui en effet. L'établissement de cet élève l'a fait passer l'épreuve une journée après tout le monde et il semble qu'il ai reprit les idées d'un de ses camarades.

-Oui, oui. Si je vous contact c'est pour vous dire qu'il est inutile de le rédiger. Nous n'en tiendrons pas compte.

-Pardon ?

-Vous pouvez très bien ne pas prendre en compte mon appel et le rédiger tout de même mais cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

-Excusez moi mais, qui êtes vous ? Je veux dire, quel partie du "gouvernement". »

Un petit rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que l'homme ne réponde :

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Contentez vous de suivre mon conseil. Vous avez déjà énormément de copies à corriger, non ? »

Un cour silence prit place.

-Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et mes amitiés à votre aimable femme, M. Philosophie. »

La tonalité se fit entendre et le correcteur jeta un regard ébahi et apeuré au combiné.

Mycroft, lui, était assez fier de son petit effet, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son frère fasse ce genre de chose ? Heureusement que la secrétaire de l'établissement était la cousine d'Anthéa.

_Protéger Maman d'une crise de larme si jamais Sherlock est interdit d'examen pendant cinq ans,_

Il retourna ensuite à son travaille. Le dossier qu'il devait traiter en ce moment portait sur la progression des iraniens dans le domaine du nucléaire.

_est aussi important que la sauvegarde du pays._


	8. Dur dur d'être correcteur : La physique

Voilà la correction de la deuxième épreuve. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui laisse des reviews (vous allez finir par me trouver chiante à vous remercier tout le temps).

Petite précision par rapport au chapitre précédent en même temps que je répond à **Delena4ever** : Sherlock à reprit les idées de John pour sa copie de philo, d'où les ressemblances.

**Dbo** : Moi aussi j'ai option histoire, il faut d'ailleurs que je révise ^^. Ça c'est bien passé pour toi ? Je crois qu'ils se sont moqué de nous avec les drosophiles. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir qu'elle genre de femme c'est, j'espère qu'ils la feront apparaître dans la série. Oui, toutes les corrections et les résultats, c'est prévu, c'est prévu. Souhaite moi juste le bac ça ira bien. J'espère par contre que toi tu l'auras ;)

* * *

Mme Physique observa la copie. La seule, l'unique à laquelle elle n'avait pas attribuée de note.

En théorie, noter le bac était facile : on avait un barème qu'on devait respecter. Mais la théorie ne s'appliquait pas devant une telle copie.

En réalité, elle n'aurait pas dû la corriger, l'élève à qui elle appartenait l'avait rendu en retard, mais Mme Physique ignorait ce point. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle l'avait sur son bureau et qu'elle devait lui mettre une note.

Et c'est là que les choses se compliquaient.

La correctrice était partagée en deux. D'un côté son âme de correctrice qui lui disait qu'elle devait respecter le barème. Si elle faisait ça cette copie ne mériterai qu'un petit six, les points pour les questions auquel il avait répondu.

De l'autre côté, son âme de chimiste qui lui criait de mettre seize sur seize à cette copie. Certes il n'avait pas répondu à toutes les questions mais il avait prouvé son énorme connaissance en chimie, qui était au moins aussi importante qu'un chimiste aguerri.

Mme Physique avait d'ailleurs d'abord pensé qu'il y avait eut fraude, que ce n'était pas un terminale qui avait passé cette épreuve. Mais en y réfléchissant c'était totalement idiot d'étaler ses connaissances au risque de se faire démasquer et de ne pas répondre à toutes les questions de surcroît.

Mais tout ceci ne répondait pas à la question de la professeure : que faire avec cette copie ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » s'écria la femme dans son bureau uniquement éclairé par une petite lampe au dessus des copies.

Elle laissa ensuite choir sa tête contre le bureau, lui permettant de rencontrer brutalement le bois. Elle se redressa brusquement et porta ses mains à son front et son nez douloureux.

La lumière de la salle fut allumée et une femme rentra dans la pièce :

-Un problème chérie ?

-C'est encore cette satanée copie !

-Chut ! Ne fait autant de bruit, tu vas réveiller les enfants ! »

La compagne de Mme Physique s'accroupit devant elle, lui enleva les mains de son visage et regarda les marques rouges d'un air désapprobateur.

-Désolé. C'est que je n'arrive pas à noter cette copie...

-Viens de coucher, lui conseilla la femme en se levant. Tu t'en occuperas demain.

-Mais c'est justement demain qu'il faut la rendre.

-Eh bah tu la notera juste avant. Tu connais cette copie par cœur, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Et puis, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit.

-Mais si je n'ai toujours pas de réponse demain ? Si...

-Ah ça suffit ! Tu vas pas te rendre chèvre pour une copie ! »

Mme Physique connaissait le regard qu'affichait sa compagne à ce moment même et savait qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. Elle se leva donc :

-Tu as raison.

-Enfin tu es raisonnable ! »

La femme s'approcha du professeure et lui déposa un baiser sur son front endolorit. Elle descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long du nez pour les déposer sur celle de sa compagne dans un baiser gourmand.

_Cette satanée copie peut bien attendre !_


	9. Dur dur d'être correcteur : L'anglais

Voilà la suite, encore merci à toutes pour votre soutient ^^

Pour **Artemis** : Nightal te demande si tu accepterais de devenir sa bêta de review ?

**Delena4ever** : C'est pour ça qu'on aime Sherlock, non ? Il n'a juste pas voulu se casser la tête, il n'allait quand même pas encombrer son disque dur pour des choses aussi inintéressant u.u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mme Anglais s'installa à la table du petit-déjeuné avec un tas de copies et se servit une tasse de café fumant en commençant ses corrections.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris lui firent relever la tête. Son mari poursuivait leur petite dernière à travers l'appartement pour qu'elle mette ses chaussures et aille à l'école. La professeure observa la course en croquant dans un croissant. Son aînée, elle, était déjà prête et vient l'embrasser.

Au bout de deux minutes de cris, M. Anglais gagna contre sa fille et la petite famille quitta l'appartement, laissant Mme Anglais à ses corrections.

Avalant la dernière bouché de son croissant, la femme s'étira et s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention au ciel nuageux que l'on pouvait voir par sa fenêtre, tellement peu digne d'un mois de juin et qui allait amoindrir son moral.

Elle replongea ensuite dans ses copies. Elle en avait déjà assez au bout de la cinquième. Le fait que les français étaient nul en anglais n'était pas une légende, il suffisait de lire ces feuilles pour s'en rendre compte. On pourrait croire qu'avec internet, le niveau d'anglais allait progresser mais non, les élèves avaient toujours un vocabulaire pauvre et des problèmes de grammaire.

Et puis les copies disaient tout le temps la même chose. Il est vrai que les sujets n'aidaient pas à développer l'imagination et les idées des candidats mais pour les correcteurs cela devenait un peu lassant.

Elle griffonna une note de son stylo rouge sur une copie médiocre avant de prendre la suivante sur la pile en se disant qu'elle irait s'habiller après celle là.

_Oh Dieu merci ! Enfin une copie intéressante !_

La copie qu'elle tenait dans les mains faisait des phrases complètes, ne se contentant pas de balancer la réponse, et dans un très bon anglais, sans fautes.

Elle déchanta vite quand elle vit que l'élève avait interprété de travers les sentiments des personnages, ce qu'il semblait faire durant toute l'épreuve. Cela lui sembla bizarre car quelqu'un avec ce niveau de langage aurait du comprendre le texte sans la moindre difficulté. Le stress peut-être.

_C'est bête des perdre autant de point comme ça !_

Ne voulant pas plomber l'élève, elle s'arrangea pour lui mettre la moitié des points sur la compréhension. Elle passa ensuite aux expressions écrites, un peu déçu qu'il est choisi la lettre comme la majorité des autres candidats. Puis elle fut choqué par le ton mièvre de la copie, toutes les deux lignes elle avait le droit à « I'm so sorry for this poor boy, it's really sad », mais surtout à des « dear mummy » ou « I love you, mummy ».

_Cet élève n'a pas finit son complexe d'Œdipe ou quoi ? Il doit vraiment être très proche de sa mère._

Elle n'avait quand même rien à corriger sur cette expression et lui mit donc le maximum de point.

Elle passa ensuite à la deuxième expression qui, comme la précédente, était d'un niveau d'anglais impeccable, ce qui lui permettait de mieux développer ses idées que la plupart des candidats. Il était dommage qu'il y ai cette restriction de ligne car cet élève pouvait vraiment encore plus développer son point de vu.

Mme Anglais arriva enfin à la conclusion de cette copie. En la lisant, elle resta quelques secondes interdites avant laisser échapper un petit rire et une remarque :

-Ça, c'est un point de vu vraiment intéressant ! »

**I conclude by saying that if you really want to reconcile our dreams without abandoning our professional life, the best thing to do is to invent our job.**


	10. Dur dur d'être correcteur : Les maths

Me voilà avec la correction de l'épreuve la plus terrible (si, si, je vous assure) ! Mais surtout avec un chapitre très court, je suis désolée. Promis, le prochain sera plus long.

Si vous avez des réclamation sur le nom, adressez vous à **Nightal**. Sauf si c'est des compliments évidemment, là c'est pour moi.

**Dbo** : Ta sœur et toi avez eut beaucoup de chance ^^ Et tu peux être fière de ta sœur x) même si perso j'aurais jamais osé de peur que la prof le prenne mal ! Et bah écoute j'ai faillit ne pas la passé : je me suis rendu compte dans le bus que j'avais oublié mon passeport, ma mère à du me l'apporter, et je devais aller dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas du tout et me suis perdue x) mais au final je l'ai passé sur le Moyen-Orient, comme toi, et c'était le sujet que je voulais (d'ailleurs ça c'est vu apparemment) donc ça c'est bien passé ^^ Je suis contente que la physique et l'anglais t'ai plus. Et oui, il faudra attendre les résultats pour les notes, je ménage mon suspense (ou ce qui s'en approche le plus dans cette fic). Tu as raison, il n'y aura pas beaucoup à dire dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même ^^ Au prochain chapitre pour l'espagnol !

**KhanorSherlock** : Tu as vu juste pour les copies semblables ^^ je ne suis pas philosophe, alors on va éviter de mettre le contenu de copie de philo, ok ?

**Artemis** : Si elle le savais elle ne l'aurait pas arrangé je pense x) je t'en prit, merci de reviewer

**Delena4ever** : Il a écrit la lettre dans l'optique de "quelqu'un de normal", donc Sherlock pense que lorsque les personnes normales écrivent une lettre ils sont mièvres ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Matt ! Dépêche toi ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

-Oui, je termine cette copie. »

Matt s'empressa de commencer la correction d'une nouvelle copie, prêt à tout pour retarder le dîner avec les amis rébarbatifs de sa fiancée. Et vu l'épaisseur de la copie, il allait y arriver.

Il remonta ses lunettes, apprêta son stylo et commença sa lecture.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'horrible rédaction de l'élève : sa copie ressemblait plus à un brouillon avec les résultats mis en vrac et peu de calculs intermédiaires.

Matt prit un malin plaisir à écrire plusieurs « pourquoi ? » de son diabolique stylo rouge.

Puis il se rendit compte que même si la rédaction était catastrophique, tout les résultats étaient bon. De plus, l'élève les avait obtenus à l'aide de raccourcis que l'on apprend à bac +2 et que certaines observations qu'il faisait étaient du même niveau.

Le diabolique stylo rouge fut mit de côté tandis que le tout aussi diabolique professeur regarda la copie, tellement ébahis qu'il faillit en laisser glisser ses lunettes.

Et il remarqua ensuite que le candidat avait écrit le stricte minimum sur sa copie pour que l'on puisse suivre son raisonnement, ne s'embarquant pas dans des détails évidents mais en n'en donnant assez pour que l'on puisse voir que c'était le fruit de sa propre réflexion.

Le correcteur resta ébahis un moment.

-Matt Hématiques ! cria la fiancée du professeur depuis le porte de la pièce. Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu « termines cette copie », tu la reprendra en rentrant. »

Le pauvre jeune homme, qui a frôlé l'attaque cardiaque, se retourne vers la jeune femme :

-Je lui met la note et j'arrive. »

La fiancée renifla et repartit dans le couloir.

Matt regarda la copie en soupirant. Elle ne lui aura pas fait gagner beaucoup de temps.

Il reprit le stylo rouge et inscrivit un 17... parce qu'il y a encore des progrès à faire avec la rédaction.


	11. Dur dur d'être correcteur : L'espagnol

Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent, comme promis, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Artemis** : Merci pour ta review. Que veux tu, il a été blessé dans son amour propre, et en temps que prof de maths il trouve toujours un truc pour ne pas mettre 20 (oui j'aime pas les profs de maths). Je suis d'accord avec toi, ces chapitres sont trop courts mais je ne sais pas quoi rajouter. Si tu trouves ce que tu aimerais de plus n'hésite pas à me le dire avant que je n'écrive la SVT.

**Dbo** : C'est un professeur de maths, il est pire que méchant (oui j'aime pas les profs de maths). Oui mais je n'y avais pas pensé x) Heureusement que l'on trouve toujours des solutions quand on oublie un truc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mlle Espa regarda la dernière copie qui lui restait à corriger, bien embêté.

Quoique le terme « corriger » n'était pas des plus adapté car cette copie était parfaite, dans un espagnol encore plus correcte que celui d'un hispanique.

Le seul problème que l'on pouvait rencontrer avec cette copie était le fait qu'elle ne répondait à aucune question du sujet.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mlle Espa. Cette copie, ça faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'elle la lisait et la relisait avec délice, appréciant la justesse de l'espagnol mais aussi le contenu.

_C'est dommage que je doive la rendre._

En tant que professeur d'espagnol, la femme abordait le thème de la déforestation et des droits aborigènes avec ses élèves et elle se considérait comme plutôt calé sur la question.

Cet élève l'était sans conteste plus.

_Je pourrais toujours en faire une photocopie._

Non seulement il lui apportait des détails qu'elle ignorait et l'évolution de situations qu'elle avait manquée mais aussi des problèmes dont elle n'avait jamais entendus parler.

_Mon cour de seconde pour l'an prochain est tout prêt !_

Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à la préoccupation première de la jeune femme : la note à attribuer à cette copie. Son être tout entier lui hurlait de mettre la note maximale et si cela avait été une copie d'un quelconque contrôle fait au cour de l'année ça aurait été la note qu'elle aurait mise.

Seulement il s'agissait du baccalauréat et une note aussi élevé nécessitait un rapport et que d'autres professeurs regardent la copie. Et il ne faisait aucun doute à Mlle Espa que certain lui mettraient zéro pour ne pas avoir respecté le jeu du bac.

-Fini ! Enfin ! »

Mlle Espa se tourna vers sa collègue et amie, Mme Gnol, qui venait de pousser ce crie de délivrance. Il ne restait plus qu'elles deux dans la salle des correcteurs.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à les rendre, rajouta gaiement la professeur en posant la feuille sur son tas de copie. Et toi ? Tu en es où ?

-La dernière.

-C'est quoi cette tête de déprimé ? Nous somme en vacance pendant deux mois ma fille !

-Deux mois que tu vas passer à faire des travaux dans la maison que tu viens d'acheter avec ton doux et tendre mari, non ?

-Tandis que toi tu passeras tes journées à la plage, à faire du shopping ou bien sous la couette... Je t'envie ! Echangeons nos places !

-Je te laisse corriger cette copie alors.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as assez des corrections ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Celle-ci est impossible à noter.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde. »

Mlle Espa tendit la feuille à sa collègue qui fronça presque instantanément les sourcils.

-Il ne répond pas aux questions.

-Continue de lire. »

Mme Gnol obéit et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se transforma. Bouche bée, elle finie par relever la tête vers son amie :

-Ah oui.

-Tu vois mon problème. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse un instant avant que Mme Gnol ne finisse par dire :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête. Il ne répond à aucune question, tu ne peux pas appliquer le barème. Met lui zéro.

-Mais c'est injuste de lui coller cette note alors qu'il a le meilleur niveau d'espagnol de toutes les copies.

-Mais par rapport à ceux qui ont répondu au sujet c'est injuste qu'il ai une meilleure note.

-J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça... Mais en même temps le but du bac est d'évaluer son niveau d'espagnol, non ?

-Tu as raison » soupira la professeure.

_Elles ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mes vacances._

Quand madame la proviseure fit un tour dans la salle des professeurs, elle fut surprise de voir que deux de ses enseignants étaient encore là. Et apparemment elles étaient dans une discussion mouvementée.

-Encore ici mesdames ? »

Surprise, Mlle Espa et Mme Gnol sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour madame.

-Le lycée va bientôt fermer, vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

En disant cela, Mme Gnol retourna à son bureau où elle fit mine de ranger ses affaires.

La directrice haussa la tête et sortie de la salle.

Dès que la porte claqua, Mme Gnol se jeta sur la copie problématique et y inscrivit rapidement une note avant que sa vraie correctrice ne réagisse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu mets quelle note ? »

Paniquée, Mlle Espa arracha pratiquement la feuille des mains de sa collègue mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle regarda le quatorze inscrit dans le cadre prévu à cette effet.

-Voilà, il n'a pas un note excellente mais elle n'est pas mauvaise ni vraiment moyenne. Et six points de pénalités alors qu'il n'a répondu à rien ce n'est pas beaucoup ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller rendre cette copie et de ne plus t'en occuper. Moi je refuse d'y perdre encore une heure. »

Sur ces mots, elle rangea réellement ses affaires tandis que son amie regarda encore la note.

_C'est peut-être mieux comme ça._


	12. Dur dur d'être correcteur : La SVT

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai prit pour la publication (et surtout l'écriture) des chapitres. Je ne trouvais pas d'inspirations pour écrire ce chapitre et je manquais aussi de temps. J'ai les idées pour les résultats donc j'essaierai de l'écrire rapidement mais je dois en priorité terminer de m'inscrire à l'université, demain au plus tard il sera là.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse : je suis bachelière. 10.5 de moyenne, merci langue chérie de mon cœur. Le bac à définitivement prouvé que je suis une littéraire, thank you for the final proof.

Et ceux qui le passait, quel sont les résultats ? Je parle spécifiquement à **Yukiko78** ; **Choco-framboise** ; **Nightal** ; **Dbo** ; **Delena4ever** (même si toi ce n'est que le français) et **Lia-Mei Soma**.

**Dbo** : Les noms de ce chapitre sont dans le même style que celui d'espagnol, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et oui, la chance qu'ils ont ! Moi aussi je veux des cours made in Sherlock (avec lui comme prof sinon c'est pas drôle). Franchement des notes comme a Sherlock je les veux bien XD mais c'est vrai que c'est très en dessous de ses capacités. J'espère que tes résultats sont bon, n'hésite pas à me le dire dans ta review ;)

M. Science soupira bruyamment. Il avait une sainte horreur des corrections. Faire la police dans les classes de secondes, transmettre ce qu'il savait ça ne lui posait aucun problème, corriger une montagne de copies truffées d'âneries lui plaisait moins.

Deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou le sortirent de ses protestations intérieurs.

-Chérie, tu as bientôt finit tes corrections ? »

Le professeur retira les bras et se tourna vers Mlle Nat, sa petite-amie et collègue.

-Pas encore. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec les collègues on aimerai aller prendre un verre il nous reste peu de copies à corriger.

-"Les collègues" ? »

Mlle Nat désigna de la tête messieurs Vie et Terre qui faisaient leurs sacs. Son petit-ami fronça les sourcils.

M. Science se défendait d'être possessif, loin de là. Il n'aimait juste pas que sa petite-amie sorte seule avec d'autres hommes.

Mais un coup d'œil aux copies encore nombreuses qui lui restait à corriger le dissuadèrent de suivre le trio.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi avancé. Mais je pense que je pourrai vous rejoindre d'ici une heure.

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Après un baiser, elle se tourna vers les deux autres hommes et ils sortirent de la salle des professeurs.

M. Science se tourna vers ses copies, plus motivé que jamais à les finir rapidement. Il se replongea dans celle qu'il corrigeait avant que sa fiancé ne vienne l'interrompre et la corrigea rapidement.

Il en fit de même avec les deux suivantes, prenant trois-quart d'heure pour la correction des deux. Plutôt satisfait de son rythme de correction, il en prit une troisième.

Après coup, il c'est dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller rejoindre sa petite-amie à ce moment.

_Cet l'élève n'a absolument rien comprit de ce qu'on attend de lui !_

Déjà avec le premier exercice, la restitution de connaissance. Il montrait bien ses connaissances, c'est vrai, il avait sortit tout le cours de géologie, ne répondant pas à la question posé. De plus il n'y avait pas d'introduction, ni de conclusion et encore moins de plan.

Dans un premier temps il raya tous ce qui était hors sujet, c'est à dire les trois quart de la feuille. Il ne faisait pas attention dans le détail à ce que le candidat avait écrit jusqu'à ce que une phrase attire son attention. Il se rendit compte que plusieurs passages de la copie, en plus d'être hors sujet, était d'un niveau supérieur à celui de terminale.

Il se dit que cet élève avait du tricher ou bien qu'il avait fait passer l'épreuve à quelqu'un d'autre et hésita à faire un rapport pour fraude.

La longueur de l'opération et l'envie de rapidement rejoindre Mlle Nat l'en dissuadèrent.

Il cessa de corriger cette partie, ayant déjà décidé de mettre cinq sur huit à cette partie.

M. Science s'attaque ensuite à la correction du troisième exercice et manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de pareille. Une phrase, il avait répondu en une phrase là où l'exercice nécessite au minimum une feuille.

_Au moins la correction est rapide._

Le professeur lui mit tout de même un et demi sur cinq car il avait fait les bonnes constations.

L'homme s'intéressa ensuite au dernier exercice, le QCM et resta bouche-bée deux bonnes minutes. Des écritures. Sur toute la feuille. Cet élève avait fait des annotations sur toutes la feuille pour prouver les réponses.

M. Science secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et mit tout les points au candidat car il avait correctement répondu.

Le professeur, après avoir inscrit la note, mis la copie sur le tas de copie corrigée et regarda l'heure. Ça faisait pratiquement une heure et demi que sa petite-amie était partie prendre un café.

_Peut-être qu'en me dépêchant..._

Deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière :

-Ça travaille dur mon chérie ? »

M. Science se retourna vers Mlle Nat, forçant un sourire :

-Déjà de retour.

-Oui, nous t'avons attendu, tu es tombé sur une copie récalcitrante ?

-On peut dire ça. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de moi ?

-Un peu. Mais M. Bio à prit ta place. »

La jeune femme adressa à son petit-ami un clin d'œil joueur et retourna à son bureau.

L'homme attendit qu'elle ne le regarde plus pour adresser un regard mauvais à ses trois collègues puis à la copie qui lui avait prit tant de temps.

_Je vais peut-être revoir cette note à la baisse._


	13. Les résultats

Il fallait bien un chapitre un peu long dans cette histoire et bah c'est celui là ^^ Retour de nos personnages favoris, j'ai essayé de caser le plus de monde dans le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désolé pour le délire de la chanson au début, c'est juste qu'elle correspond à mon état d'esprit du moment ^^

C'est en principe le dernier chapitre (mais si quelqu'un à une idée parce que ça s'arrête à 13 chapitre et que 13 porte malheur), merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes, leurs favoris et ceux qui ont fait les quatre à la fois.

Remerciement spécial à **PetitPentagram **qui m'a laissé une review à chaque fois, ça m'a vraiment motivé ! Ainsi que **Nightal** qui m'a aussi laissé des reviews à chaque fois et qui a trouvé le nom du prof de maths !

**Delena4ever** : Non je ne te pardonne pas ! Je plaisante, je suis très contente que tu m'en ai laissé quelques unes ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, sa note n'a pas été changée.

Bonne lecture ! A bientôt peut-être.

* * *

_School's out forever_

Greg ralentit à la vu du lycée et pria pour que les paroles de la chanson d'Alice Cooper se réalisent.

_School's out for summer_

Le jeune homme aurait voulu être à dix heures au lycée pour voir les résultats du bac mais c'était sans compter sur l'efficacité des transports en commun.

_School's been blown to pieces_

Le bus l'avait déposé à plusieurs kilomètres de l'établissement où il devait se rendre, dans une ville inconnue et, bien évidemment, il c'était perdu.

_No more pencils no more books_

Mais il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose quand il vit que la majorité des personnes présentes n'était plus devant les panneaux d'affichages.

Il allait s'avancer plus en avant dans la cour du lycée quand une berline noire attira son attention.

_No more teacher's dirty looks_

John sortit de la voiture, stressé, suivit de Sherlock. En principe le blond n'aimait pas quand son ami l'accompagnait en voiture, ça attirait l'attention et faisait parler les gens. Mais il c'était dit qu'il avait moins de chance d'arriver en retard s'il ne venait pas en transport en commun.

_Ne jamais compter sur Sherlock Holmes !_

Le jeune homme remarqua Greg, qui coupait son lecteur mp3, et s'avança vers lui.

-Salut Greg. Alors, tu l'as ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver. Je me suis perdu.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, railla Sherlock en tapotant sur son portable.

-Et vous ? reprit Gregory sans plus prêter attention à la remarque. Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?

-Sherlock ne voulait pas partir.

-Et j'avais raison. Les résultats ne se sont pas envolés et il y a moins de monde. En plus Mycroft avait un rendez-vous important et ça l'embêtait qu'on reste. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'appréciait pas être impliqué dans la querelle fraternelle de son ami, la sienne lui suffisait.

-On va voir nos résultats ? » proposa le blond.

Le trio s'avança vers le panneau d'affichage.

-Vous n'avez pas chaud ? demanda Greg en agitant son tee-shirt pour y faire rentrer de l'air.

-C'est parce que tu as couru pour venir ici, répondit Sherlock.

-Bien sûr.

-En fait pendant que j'y pense, Sherlock : quand me rendra tu mon pull ?

-Mais une fois qu'il n'aura plus ton odeur, John. De toute manière il est peu probable que tu en ai besoin dans les jours qui viennent, tu peux bien me le laisser un peu.

-Bien évidemment » soupira John en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, le blond remarqua que Greg semblait un peu perdu dans la discussion et l'éclaira :

-C'est pour une de ses expériences : il calcul combien de temps différents tissus gardent une odeur.

-Ah d'accord. Il ne conserve pas ton pull juste parce qu'il a ton odeur...

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? »

Greg haussa une épaule et ouvrit le bouche pour répondre mais Sherlock l'interrompit :

-John, tu devrais conserver ton énergie pour t'exclamer de ta réussite. »

Le groupe était arrivé devant les panneaux d'affichage et le brun pointa un nom sur la liste des admis.

-Je suis admis ! s'exclama John. Et avec mention assez bien !

-Félicitation John !

-Merci Greg. Et toi ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes parcoururent les feuilles des yeux pour trouver le nom du Greg. Ce dernier avait une boule au ventre qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le nom des autres élèves défiler sans trouver le sien.

-Je suis admis... finit-il par souffler quand il vit enfin son nom. Je suis admis !

-Félicitation Greg ! Et toi Sherlock ?

-Admis avec mention assez bien.

-Cache ta joie.

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher nos notes avant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, on aimerai bien savoir nos notes tout de même.

-Et les tiennes aussi, intervient Greg. On veut savoir pourquoi le génie n'a que "assez bien". »

Sherlock lança un regard noir à son ami et avança d'un pas décidé dans le hall du lycée et se mit derrière le troupeau d'élève qui attendait de recevoir leurs notes.

-Voilà, maintenant il va bouder !

-Pour une fois que je peux me moquer de lui, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! »

John acquiesça et les deux garçons rejoignirent le brun.

Dans la file, John et Greg envoyèrent des textos et appelèrent leurs proches pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Sherlock resta les mains dans les poches en attendant que ça avance. Cela ne surprit pas John mais il fit un peu de peine. Voyant qu'il ne recevait rien de la part de Mycroft, le blond décida de lui envoyer un message.

Au cas où ça vous intéresserez,Sherlock a son bac avec mention AB

-JW

Il ne reçu pas de réponse.

Le trio reçurent leurs notes et sortirent du bâtiment pour les comparer.

-J'ai eut que neuf en physique, dit Greg. J'espérais avoir au moins la moyenne.

-Ce n'est pas une note catastrophique, répondit John en regardant les notes de son ami. Heureusement que tu avais au dessus de la moyenne dans les autres matières. Ah non, pas en philo.

-Je m'y attendais. Tu as eut combien toi en philo ?

-Dix. J'ai sauvé les meubles sur ce coup là !

-C'est étrange, dit Sherlock. J'ai écrit la même chose que toi en philo et je n'ai que cinq.

-Comment ça tu as écrit la même chose que moi ?

-Tu te souviens qu'après l'épreuve tu m'as dit ce que tu avais mis dans ta copie ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai mémorisé et réécrit sur la mienne le lendemain.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment fais ça ? Oh ne répond pas, je sais très bien que tu l'as fait. Je me disais aussi que tu m'écoutais trop attentivement.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais mobiliser mon cerveau pour ces futilités.

-Si tu l'avais fais, intervient Greg, tu aurais peu d'être eut une meilleur note. C'est bête parce que à cause de la philo tu es descendu à assez bien. »

Sherlock leva les yeux aux ciels, faisant clairement comprendre à l'autre qu'il s'en fichait.

-Oh pardon, s'emporta John. C'est vrai que tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, ton cerveau ne peut s'encombrer de philosophie, il est déjà bien trop rempli des deux cent quarante-trois sortent de tabac, des montres sorties le mois dernier et de savoir reconnaître un pilote avec son pouce ! Si tu avais été prit j'aurais pu moi aussi avoir des problèmes ! Est-ce que tu y as pensé où bien ton cerveau à classé ça dans les futilités ? »

Sherlock lança un regard sévère à son ami. Ce que venait de dire John ne lui plaisait pas. Ce dernier rendait son regard au brun. Greg était mal à l'aise.

_Je sens la dispute arriver !_

-Tient, les garçons, bonjour ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers leurs professeurs de science qui s'avançaient vers eux pour prendre leurs notes.

-Alors ? Vous l'avez eut ?

-Oui. John et Sherlock ont même eut la mention « assez bien ».

-C'est très bien tous ça ! Félicitation ! Donnez nous vos notes. »

les trois garçons obéirent, Sherlock un peu à contre cœur, puis les professeurs leur donnèrent leurs notes d'ECE.

-Sherlock, vous avez eut 20 à ceux de physique et de SVT.

-C'était d'une simplicité...

-Modestie » ordonna John en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Sherlock lui lança un regard où on pouvait très clairement lire l'ennuie que ça lui faisait mais ne protesta pas.

Ils continuèrent de parler avec les professeurs quand John reçu un appel. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna. Il constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Mycroft et répondit :

-Oui.

-Félicitation pour votre bac John. Avec ou sans mention ?

-Avec, répondit le garçon sans être surprit que Mycroft sache pour le bac. Mais ne devriez vous pas plutôt féliciter Sherlock ?

-Mon frère ne me répondra pas et de toute manière il se fiche des félicitations comme d'avoir obtenu son bac. Et sachez que cela m'intéresse mais que j'étais en rendez-vous de la plus haute importance, je ne pouvez pas aller au nouvelle. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en tout cas. »

John se sentit incroyablement bête d'avoir oublié le rendez-vous de Mycroft. L'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne enchaîna déjà :

-Qu'elles ont été ses notes ? Bonnes je présume ?

-A part en philo oui. Vous n'aurez cas regarder dans son livret quand il ne sera pas là.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vous laisse. Encore félicitation. »

Et l'homme raccrocha.

John retourna au près de ses amis. Les professeurs étaient partis.

-On peut y aller ? demanda Sherlock qui avait fini d'user le peu de patience qu'il avait.

-Je suppose que oui.

-Les garçons ! »

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Molly s'avançait vers eux.

-Salut Molly, ça va ?

-Oui. Et vous ? Vous avez le bac ?

-Oui. Sherlock et moi l'avons même avec la mention assez bien.

-Félicitation ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Sherlock qui l'ignorait en regardant son portable.

-Et toi ? demanda Greg.

-Je l'ai avec mention bien.

-Ouha, félicitation !

-Messieurs, voici la plus intelligente d'entre nous !

-Non, je...

-Avoir de bonnes notes à cet examen ne signifie pas être intelligent. »

Le sourire de Molly s'envola et elle regarda piteusement le sol.

-Tais-toi Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur que tu dois gâcher la joie de tout le monde !

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

-Si. Ça t'énerve que des personnes masquent ta superbe intelligence, ça te donne l'impression qu'on croit que tu es idiot.

-Je me fiche de ce que les gens croient.

-Sauf quand tu passe pour un crétin alors arrête d'agir comme tel ! »

Les deux amis se défièrent à nouveau du regard. Puis Sherlock se détourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant pour de bon. John, lui, résistait à l'envie de frapper le brun. Sentant qu'il devait intervenir, Greg essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

-En parlant de crétin, quelqu'un à des nouvelles d'Anderson ?

-Je l'ai vu marqué sur le tableau des rattrapages » répondit Sherlock.

Molly reçu un message. Après la lecture, elle dit aux jeunes hommes :

-Je dois y aller. On se voit pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, encore féliitation !

-A vous aussi ! »

La jeune fille partie. John et Sherlock ne parlèrent toujours pas.

-On y va nous aussi ? » proposa Greg.

Sans dire un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois là, Sherlock desserra les dents :

-Mais c'est pas vrai. »

Il accéléra ensuite jusqu'à la berline noir qui l'avait conduite ici et sur laquelle était appuyé son frère, qui passait le temps en jouant avec son parapluie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te féliciter, c'est ce qu'il faut faire des ses cas là il me semble. Tu aurais pu prévenir maman et Mrs Hudson, les pauvres se faisaient un sang d'encre. D'ailleurs Mrs Hudson nous attend pour fêter ça avec un festin. »

Mycroft ouvrit la portière arrière pour que son frère y entre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de fêter cette pseudo réussite ?

-Tant pis. Et vous John ? Qu'en dites vous ?

-Je ne peux rien refuser à Mrs Hudson. »

Le blond rentra dans la berline. Sherlock le regarda faire puis le suivit.

Mycroft remarqua alors Greg et s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main :

-Vous devez être Gregory Lestrade, j'ai un peu entendu parlé de vous. Par John principalement. Je suis Mycroft Holmes...

-Le frère de Sherlock, oui, coupa le garçon en lui serrant la main. John m'a aussi parlé de vous.

-Hé bien Gregory, que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous ?

-Je ne sais...

-Laisse le, dit Sherlock dans la voiture. Il n'aime pas traîner avec moi. Il a honte. »

Greg fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à la voiture. Il se pencha pour être à hauteur du brun et lui dit :

-Je n'ai jamais eut honte de traîner avec toi. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit ricanement montrant qu'il n'y croyait pas. Greg fronça encore plus les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur la banquette avant que Mycroft ne claque la portière.


End file.
